Turmoil
by Masterweaver
Summary: Where exactly did our favorite dark huntress come from? Explore her past and wonder about her future...
1. Introductions

Disclaimer: All characters copyright of Lego. At some point in future.

**Chapter One: Introductions**

It had been a week since the Nivwak attack. Lariska was still jumpy.

She rose from her bunk and styled her hair. Behind her, her younger sister Elurin stretched as she awoke. She glanced up as Lariska, staring at herself in the reflective stone.

"Morning, hero. You have any great plans for today?"

"I'm not a hero, and no, not particularly."

This was a bit of an untruth. She had not slain the beast, she'd simply scared it away. And although she did not have any grand plans for today in particular, she did think that something wondrous might happen. Her life on the mainland consisted primarily of watching the coast nowadays. Before, she'd been a simple farmer, but now…

Now she stared at the horizon. Her sister would come now and again with a meal. She would accept it silently. Sometimes, she would perform a back flip routine in order to stay in shape. But always, she kept her eyes on the sea. Many expected her to become a guard, what with her bravery and strength. She herself had other plans.

---

"What's the rush?" asked Elurin as Lariska whisked by.

"A boat," she replied, "headed fast this way!"

The crowd murmured. It was not fishing season, and all their boats were in dock, so who could it be?

"Don't worry," joked Chedrik, the chieftain's son. "I'm sure Lariska will single-handedly repel the invaders."

Lariska flushed and shot a thankful and slightly embarrassed look at Chedrik. "I'm sure I could use the help of the guards, sir."

"What news bring you, Lariska?" asked the chieftain, stepping from seemingly nowhere. "I hear that we have visitors from beyond the wall."

"A boat, chieftain," supplied Elurin. "She sighted it just now."

"Indeed. Let me see this boat, Lariska." The chieftain began walking down to the beach. Lariska hesitated, wondering wether this was actually important enough for the chieftain.

"Go on," said Elurin. "It's your discovery. You should point it out."

Lariska gave her a cocky half-smile. "I can't promise I'll defeat the next monster." She strode bravely off to the coast, and the crowd gave little shouts of encouragement.

"My sister, hero and spotter," sighed Elurin.

"Yes, she is…special," replied Chedrik.

---

Three days later, the boat pulled into dock, and a party of strange beings stepped onto the shore. One wore black and yellow armor with silver highlights. Another was gold and blue, and apparently the same race. The both had tails and powerful physiques, but one carried a staff whilst the other held some sort of launcher and wore strange boots. Following them was a strange creature writing something down on a pad. Behind that came a brown being with clawed feet, two short antennae, a slinky tail, and a smile that seemed ready to befriend anyone whilst robbing them. Finally, another being being that had a staff, a launcher, and an aura of grandness stepped onto the beach, his horned head gleaming in the sun.

"Welcome, strangers," said the chieftain. "We are honored that you would traverse the wall in order to find us. This is my son, Chedrik, master of the guard."

Chedrik managed a complicated bow. The yellow one nodded in return.

"This is Lariska, the one who sighted your ship."

"A cunning eye, that one," commented the yellow one. Lariska managed to avoid blushing but acknowledged the praise with a pleased expression.

"And I am the chieftain of this village. I hope you have a pleasant stay."

"What," asked the yellow one, "No name?"

"I prefer to keep it secret," replied the chieftain.

The yellow one chuckled. "Very well. This is Ancient," and here he indicated the one in boots, who nodded. "This is the Conjurer," he said, and the horned one flourished his staff in a dramatic bow. "This is the Recorder," he continued, indicating the strange creature, who apparently did not notice anything. "And this is a new friend of ours, Triglax," he finished, indicating the other brown one.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance," said Triglax in a voice as slinky as his tail. Lariska immediately hated him.

"And you are?" asked the chieftain.

"I prefer to keep that a secret," replied the yellow one.

"Fair enough," said the chieftain. "A hut has been prepared for you and your companions. May I escort you there?"

"But of course. Lead the way, nameless one."

As they passed Lariska, the yellow one paused and glanced at her. "Lariska, hmm? A cunning eye, and a cunning name…"

Lariska stared back stoically. The yellow one continued as if nothing had happened.


	2. Plans

Disclaimer: All characters copyright of Lego. At some point in future.

**Chapter Two: Plans**

"So," asked the chieftain, "what brings you so far out?"

They were all sitting at the communal table in the chieftain's hut, with platters from which to draw energy. Lariska and Chedrick were next to each other, with Conjurer informing them of his grand powers. Elurin was hanging off his every word. Across from them, on the right of the chieftain, the three who had tails were sitting, with the slinky one examining her in a way that made her uncomfortable. The Recorder stood off to one side, scribbling away. The rest of the villagers shot glances that varied from intrigued to disturbed, but remained caught up in their own conversations.

"Well," said the yellow one, who was closest to the chieftain, "We are starting a business, one that will span many lands, and we were wondering whether we could establish a base here."

"I see," said the chieftain after a moment. "What would this entail?"

"Some fortifications, a few warehouses, nothing much." The yellow one waved his hand dismissively. "I think if we demolish a few of the huts, we can make room. You wouldn't know we were here."

"I'd prefer too." The words were quiet as ice, and just as cold and sharp.

---

Conjurer was in his element.

The villagers watched in astonishment as from nowhere he produced a knife with an ebony edge. "This knife," he decreed, "is a gift from the forces of Norram. This knife can cut through the hardest stone, and perform the most delicate of functions. This is truly a knife of Norram, and it takes a great amount of skill to wield properly."

Lariska, at the front of the crowd, had had enough. "And how do we know it can do all you say?"

"Sister!" snapped Elurin.

"No, fair lady," interrupted Conjurer, holding up a hand, "she is right. It is wise not to trust your eyes, for what you see…"

Here he threw the knife in the air and pointed his staff at it. As it flashed across the sun, it exploded in a cascade of golden dust.

"…Can disappear in an instant," he finished.

Clapping resounded as the he bowed low, but suddenly stopped when a voice called, "The charm! The charm of prosperity is missing!"

Panic flowed through the crowd. The charm had been stolen! For as long as could be recalled, it had lain in the chieftain's hut, granting the village an ability to live where others couldn't. How could this have happened? Lariska managed to make it to the messenger.

"The guards?"

"They just went numb and collapsed. No idea what happened!"

"Chedrik!" shouted Lariska over her shoulder.

The chieftain's son pushed through the crowd. "Any footprints?"

"None!"

"Descriptions?"

"The guards can't really speak. Something about a tail is all I got."

"Triglax!" spat Lariska. "I'm going to kill that-"

"Hold on," said Chedrik, restraining her. "It may be one of our guests but we don't know that for sure."

"I do."

"This is a job for the guard! I think-"

"Excuse me!" shouted a slinky voice over the cacophony. "I found this near the canyons. Could anybody tell me what it is?"

Triglax had somehow managed to get on one of the huts.

In his hand, he held the charm.

In his eyes, he held an innocent calculating look.

---

"But we have to deal with them somehow!" Lariska cried.

The chieftain sighed. "I understand and share your concern. However, if this Triglax was indeed able to obtain the charm, we might be dealing with powerful beings."

"I don't care! They're a danger to us all! The village, Elurin, and-"

After a moment, the chieftain queried, "And…?"

Lariska blushed. "Never mind. They're just a danger, that's all."

The chieftain nodded. "I see. Like the Nivwak was?"

Lariska nodded mutely. The chieftain stared intently at her.

"Indeed," he finally said. "It will please you to know that I have their leader's guarantee they will leave before the week is out."

Lariska blinked. It took her a few moments to compute this. She turned and left the hut. Outside, Chedrik stopped her.

"I hope your visit was… productive."

She nodded. "It was."


	3. Contemplations

Disclaimer: All characters copyright of Lego. At some point in future.

**Chapter Three: Contemplations**

"When's the wedding, hero?" Elurin sat up, blinking sleep out of her eyes, as her sister looked at herself in the reflective rock.

"What wedding?"

"The one between you and Chedrik."

Lariska paused, and looked at her reflection. Staring out at her was a weary, paranoid face, one that felt it should belong to a warrior, and was entirely out of place here as a farmer. The one that practiced hard and watched the horizon. The ultimate guardian, haggardly eliminating threats before they even threatened. The one that she felt she should be.

Then, in the blink of an eye, the face changed. It was still intent, still brave, but now… now it was noble. Now it seemed invincible. Now it seemed as though it could take in the world with one hand. Now it was as powerful as anyone could hope to be. Now, it was a hero.

Suddenly, it shifted again. Here was a beautiful woman, easily able to defeat anything you could think of, and yet she was not taken. Here she was, in the prime of her life, and yet she was… empty. Purposeless. Perhaps she needed a purpose?

"Lariska? Did you hear me?"

"Hmm?" Lariska snapped out of her trance. "Oh, sorry. I don't think we'll be getting married anytime soon though. He hasn't asked me."

"You could ask him."

Lariska cocked her head. "Nah. He's too busy. Besides, who's going to keep Conjurer away from you if I do?"

"Hey! Conjurer is a perfect gentleman!"

---

And here she stood. Behind her, a maze of huts, some cropland, and the canyons. In front of her, a desolate beach, a sea, and the horizon.

There were clouds. It looked like they might be here tonight.

She stared at the barrier.

It did nothing.

She suddenly leapt sideways in a swirling move, never taking her eyes off the horizon. She did a back flip, which landed in a crouch that metamorphosed into a pounce. Her arms made a quick jab outwards each then a combined upward thrust. She spun a kick, make three and a half revolutions. All this, she did quietly, intently, and within five seconds.

The yellow one walked up, clapping softly. "A cunning eye and a well-trained body. Well done, Lariska."

"I knew you were there all along," she said, annoyed that this creature had walked in on her practice.

"I know you knew. I saw you shift your weight in the crouch. You were preparing for another back flip. Why?"

"Let's just say I don't trust your comrade." They both knew who she meant.

The yellow one sighed, and sat down with her. "He is a tad troublesome. Can never quite take orders. How is it, though, you can perform those maneuvers?"

"Training."

"Indeed. You seem to have a lot more training then any of the guards."

Lariska glared at him. He remained gazing quietly at the horizen.

"I have been…practicing."

"Half a day, every day, so I hear."

This time, Lariska's look was one of confusion.

"I overheard some of the villagers talking about it. I wonder, what could drive one to those extremes?" The question was lighthearted, casual, rhetorical. But somehow…

Why should she feel compelled to confide in him, a stranger, what she had not told anyone else? It was idiotic! Illogical! It should not be true!

And…and yet…

"About two weeks ago, a giant Nivwak was blown in from the sea. It…It started attacking the villagers. People ran. My sister was…picked up. She screamed…"

Silence.

"You did save her, and the village, from what I hear."

"It flew away! It managed to get into the canyons!"

"Where it no doubt died of starvation."

"That's not the point!!"

"Then what is?"

"The point is…"

Lariska paused. She had never really thought this through. She shrugged, uncertainly.

"That if that came from the horizon, others, more powerful ones, might come."

Lariska blinked. "Exactly! And if it does, what point is there in the Avrahk?"

The yellow one turned to her. "I'm sorry, the what?"

Lariska blushed and turned away. "It's a mythical protector of the village."

The yellow being stood. "Lariska, sometimes we must make our own destiny." He patted her shoulder, then glanced back at the horizon. "Storm coming."

"I noticed."


	4. Debates

Disclaimer: All characters copyright of Lego. At some point in future.

**Chapter Four: Debates**

Lariska ran through the maze of huts. It was night, but not a quiet one. Ran pattered down, rebounding off the roofs and falling onto the ground. Then and again, flashes of lightning would brighten up the place. Lariska didn't trust her eyes alone, though, so the darkness was not worrying for her. Nontheless, one such flash caused her to stiffen in apprehension.

"You _are_ good. I can see why our leader likes you."

The slinky voice came from the shadows by a hut, and out stepped Triglax. Lariska circled him, looking for something to use as a weapon.

"Oh don't worry. I won't touch you. I just want to talk."

"In the middle of the night?"

"I don't sleep."

Lariska nodded. It fitted that the thief of their charm would not lie down quietly. "And what, exactly, do you propose to talk about?"

"Lariska, listen. I know what my master offered you. Employment, right? Well, if you do find yourself in his pay, you will only leave the bases on duty. Therefore, with no base here—"

"He didn't offer me employment."

Thunder rolled. Triglax's face was unreadable. "Intriguing. Given your talents… But who am I to question him?" He put his hand on her shoulder. "Get some sleep."

Lariska shrugged it off. "I'll need it, after talking with you." She ran off. Triglax stared after her.

"Most intriguing…"

---

"Does anyone challenge Chedrik to a test of strength and valor?"

The announcer looked dramatically over the assembled crowd. "Nobody?"

"Give it a rest," said Chedrik. "I don't think anyone would risk their reputation over a game."

"Very well. The match—"

"I challenge." The blue and gold stranger stepped forward, handing his launcher to the yellow one.

The announcer blinked. "Alright. Chedrik versus Ancient. Clear the ring. First person pushed out loses. No weapons, only brute strength. Ready? Begin!"

Chedrik was almost too the edge of the square before he ground in his heels. Ancient did not comment, simply trying to shake him loose. Chedrik, however, managed to use his leverage to slide between the legs of his opponent and stand up. The two whirled around to face each other.

"Nice move," commented ancient, forming a fist. "I would suggest you not underestimate your opponent next time, though."

"Thanks for the tip," replied Chedrik, dodging the swinging arm.

Lariska managed to push her way to the front of the crowd. Triglax appeared out of nowhere standing next to her.

"Interesting. Personally, I'd say Ancient will win in the end, but it will be a frightful battle."

Lariska glared at him. "Chedrik is undefeated."

"Pride goes before the fall. Chedrik is dodging those blows quite well, I'll admit, but Ancient has a few tricks—"

Suddenly, the blue-gold one kicked. Chedrik managed to stop himself at the edge in a handstand, before collapsing and standing back up.

"How clumsy. You would have landed in a springing position, if you hadn't avoided the blow altogether."

"There are not many who could stop themselves like that, Triglax."

"Ah, but you are better then him."

"How's that?"

"Your friend is strong in the arm, but uses his legs only for running. You, on the other hand, are more… evenly distributed." Triglax eyed her form appreciatively.

"Get your eyes off my waist, or it will be the last thing you see."

Triglax looked her in the eye. "Fair enough," he said finally, turning his attention to the battle. Chedrik was behind Ancient and punching at his legs. "That's an interesting strategy, trying to force the knees to lock. Has he forgotten the goal is to push his opponent out of the ring?"

"No," replied Lariska, as Ancient kneeled. "He's just eliminating half the competition."  
Triglax chuckled. "Has he forgotten about the tail?"

"Apparently not," Lariska said, as Chedrik dodged the flailing appendage. He caught it on the back swish, and jumped onto Ancient's neck. The blue-gold one keeled over, swatting at Chedrik futilely. He landed inches away from the edge.

"Close. Very close. I don't think that he's going to be able to win."

Ancient pushed himself back up and rolled his shoulders. He swiped at Chedrik and managed to grab him. He threw his captive, but Chedrik managed to hold on to his wrist.

"Don't be too sure," replied Lariska, as her champion dropped to the ground.

Triglax smiled as Chedrik managed to put Ancient overbalance. "I'm not."

"He's your friend. Wouldn't you want him to win?"

Triglax merely smiled as Ancient finally toppled out of the ring. "We're not going to get a base here, are we."

Lariska stared at Triglax. "What?"

"Ah well. You win some, you lose some." Triglax turned to her. "I wonder what conjurer has been doing all this time."

Lariska looked at the half-curious face of Triglax, shocked. Then she ran home.

There, Elurin looked at her, stunned. "What's happened, hero?"

Lariska looked around. Nobody was here.

Lariska looked down. There were clawed footprints on the ground.


	5. Choices

Disclaimer: All characters copyright of Lego. At some point in the future.

Chapter Five: Choices 

"Well," said the slinky voice, as its owner leapt to her side, "What have we here?"

"Get away from me," hissed Lariska.

"Now, that is no way to treat me," replied a seemingly offended Triglax. "After all, I did warn you of Conjurer's actions toward your sister. And I did retrieve your… what was it again?"

"Charm of prosperity. But somehow, I doubt you just found it."

Triglax nodded and sat down beside her. "True. I stole it first."

Lariska whipped around and grabbed his throat. "You admit it!"

Triglax looked very carefully at her arm. "To you, maybe. But you are not the one who should punish me, according to your laws."

"And what would you know of law?"

Triglax delicately removed her death-grip from his neck. "I know my way around them. A nice thing to know if you ever get caught." He paused. "And there were those tablets in the chieftain's hut."

"How could you read those? They're sacred!" More and more, Lariska hated this creature.

"Sacred? Well, I suppose your chieftain would want to keep them unseen, but sacred?" Triglax shook his head sadly. "Some beings have no sense of subtlety."

A chill consumed her mind. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly that. Why fight when you can run? Why destroy something when you can hide it to examine later? Why withhold information when you can deny knowing it in the first place?" Triglax smiled. "And honestly. Those secrets, out in the open…"

"What secrets?"

"No, no, they're too sacred to repeat." Triglax looked at her intently.

Lariska caught herself suddenly. "I won't listen to any more of these lies!" She stood up and stalked away. Triglax paused for a contemplative moment, and then followed her, slinky tail sliding in the soil.

"I thought you might like to know that Conjurer is considering solidifying his relationship with Elurin."

"What?"

"Of course, that would mean taking her with us when we left…"

"You're lying."

Triglax shrugged. "Maybe. The fact is, he knows where this village is now. We all do."

Lariska halted. "We?"

"Me, Conjurer, Ancient, my master." Triglax casually inspected his fingers. "He's got plenty of warriors back at the base."

This was an evil omen, indeed. "Warriors?"

'Yes indeed. Didn't you know? We're a mercenary group. I thought you figured that out." Triglax sighed dramatically. "Oh well. Goes to show the obvious is well hidden…" He walked off without another word.

---

Night. The ever-present dark where dreams and nightmares hunted.

For many days now, true sleep had evaded Lariska. First, it was the Nivwak attack. Then, the arrival of the strangers. Now an army that would invade. She had only rested in fitful bursts.

Now she prowled the village once more, searching for something, some threat that she could strike at. The manifestations of a weary mind and a threatened heart impeded her, but she pushed beyond them. Yet still, they hounded her, hungrily gnawing away at her sanity.

"An army of warriors. There is an army of death coming. I will protect Elurin. I will protect Chedrick. I will protect the chieftain-"

A memory flitted her by. The gold one had asked for a base, but the chieftain had denied it. And now, only now did the threats come out.

"Fool! He has sold us to oblivion!" Lariska turned and headed for the chieftain's hut.

Another thought swam through the treacherous waters. Triglax had mentioned the secrets. Horrible secrets. Triglax was not to be trusted—

He did not deny stealing the charm. He's a truth-teller.

Her pace quickened and her eyes filled with a desperate rage. The monstrosities of the night surrounded her, urging her onwards as she pulled out her daggers. She burst into the hut to find—

"So. He told you, did he?"

There, in all of its glory, stood the Avrahk, bronze armor pitted and warped, but still in their serpentine shape. In his hand, he held the Spear of Shifting, blackened with age but still sharp. His spines rattled quietly as he turned to face her.

She had never truly believed in him, but here he was now.

"But… The chieftain…"

The Avrahk sighed. "Take a seat. This will be hard to explain."

Quietly bewildered, Lariska did as she was told.

"The chieftain's been dead for some time now. This," he shook the spear, "This allowed me to take his place."

"But… how did he die?"

The Avrahk looked as though he was about to something, but remained silent.

A suspicion formed in her mind. "You killed him?" she inquired quietly.

"I do what I need to survive," he replied. "After the Makuta turned, I had to hide somewhere. Nobody knows about this area yet."

"The who?"

"You wouldn't know. I've been shielding the entire tribe from the outside world. That is, until these beings came. And now Triglax knows what I am."

"You killed the chieftain." The voice was level, emotionless.

"On accident! I didn't know who he was!"

"You only care for your golden little hide," Lariska hissed, rising.

"Untrue! I protect the village from the outsiders!"

"They know where we are now. They're sending an army."

"Then we must get to the canyons!" The Avrahk shimmered, melting into the chieftain. "Quickly! Help me wake the villagers!"

"They're all going to die because of you," she replied, as though in a trance. "You've killed them just as you killed the chieftain."

The Avrahk stared at her for a quiet moment. "Please don't do this, Lariska. Elurin needs you. Chedrik needs you."

Lariska tensed. "Maybe they do. But you have put us all out to be sacrificed."

"We can live if we run!"

"No. You have committed an unspeakable crime. And for that, you shall die."

She leapt forward, daggers out. The Avrahk tried to deflect the assault, but nothing, nothing could stop the rage that burned in her heart. He looked down at the two handles poking out of his chest. His form wavered, became its normal one as he dropped the Spear of Shifting.

"No, Lariska. I am not the evil one. You have doomed us all."

With those words, he collapsed, a mere mass of armor. She pulled the daggers out of him. They were strangely bloodless. She rose and turned to leave.

There, in the doorway, stood Chedrik.

"You killed the Avrahk."

"Chedrik, he was a monster, he would have-"

"YOU KILLED THE AVRAHK! TRAITOR!"

Lariska took one last pleading look at his wrathful features and ran.

---

"Lariska, what's going on?"

Elurin ran after her sister, gaining ground as they sprinted over the beach.

"The guards are in a panic! Everyone's afraid! What's happening?"

"Leave me alone!" Lariska snapped.

"But they say you're a traitor! That can't be true! What is going on?" Elurin chased her sister over to the dock.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with."

"But you're a hero! You should defend yourself!"

Lariska whirls and lifted up Elurin by the neck. "I'm no hero!" she growled in rage. "I'm just somebody who managed to fight off a nivwak! That was a once in a lifetime! You need to stop calling me a hero, stop following me, leave me alone…."

Lariska's eyes suddenly cleared. She saw herself choking her sister and holding her over the water. Shocked, she released her grip.

The image of Elruin disappearing into the black waters was burned into her mind.

"What have I become?"

Screams of terror reached her. She looked back at the village. A roaring fire was hungrily consuming each and every hut with wild abandon.

"It was the only way," Ancient stated, coming up behind her. "They would have killed you otherwise."

"My home…" Lariska reached weakly toward the massive bonfire.

"What you see before you can disappear in an instant." Conjurer smiled as he leaned on his staff. "Didn't I say that once?"

"My friends…"

Triglax walked up, holding the blackened Spear of Shifting. "This was the chieftain's disguise thing, right? I think I'll take it, in honor of his memory."

The gloating face was too much. Lariska tackled Triglax and began pummeling his face.

"You! You! You! You!"

Silent tears began to leak, but still her wrath went unabated.

"You! You! You! You!"

Finally, she fell to the ground, sobbing.

"You… You… You… You…"

The one with golden armor put a hand on her shoulder. "Come with us. Live your life as you wish to live it."

"Live?" She sat up, humorless laughter breaking slightly through the tears. "I'm already dead. All I need to do now is stab myself."

"There are others across the wall. Believe me, you will love to meet them. And mayhap you will find life again."

"No. Not after this."

"Then I shall make you a new life."

A new life…

"Fine," said Lariska, standing up and brushing herself off. Her mind locked away all the memories of Chedrik, Elurin, the village…

"I must say, you pack quite a punch," Triglax commented as he delicately maneuvered his facial pistons back into position and stepped onto the vessel.

"Recorder " the golden one ordered, entering the ship, "We were never here. Anything that says otherwise…"

"I understand." The creature replied, as he followed the golden one onto the boat.

"But what do I call you?" Lariska asked. Already, all the others were onboard and waiting.

"You may refer to me as the Shadowed One."

She nodded. The name fit the way she felt perfectly.

Gripping her daggers, she stepped onto the boat…


End file.
